


Do I Know You From Somewhere?

by marvellatte



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellatte/pseuds/marvellatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Skye, Grant, Leo, and Jemma are just normal people who live in New York. Skye and Grant meet in the office building they both work in, and with that, sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mental Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So basically I just have two folders on my laptop of different fanfics from the Agent Carter and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and then inside on of these digital folders I have a section of just all kinds of Skyeward works, so, I'm picking out the best one and going on a posting spree. So, this is the next one in the line-up. Unlike my last two, this one isn't just a one-shot, it's like... it's actual story, so expect updates, which I do as frequently as I can. Also, unlike my last one, this one is fluffy! Yay! Also, the title of this story is just a nod to the fact that this is an AU and they do in fact, know each other from somewhere. Okay but enough rambling, enjoy the story!

Before she could figure out what was happening, she was bumped and all her papers gently fell to the ground.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry.” She heard the man responsible for her fallen papers say. His voice was very masculine, she noticed.

Her eyes stayed focused on the task at hand, carefully but quickly picking up and re-organizing her papers. She only looked up at him when their hands touched while going for the same paper.

She quickly jotted down his appearance in a mental note. Short black hair, styled very well. Soft eyes. Narrow lips. Neat 5 o’clock shadow. Fantastic jawline. Muscular. Overall very handsome.

She noticed he was staring too and cleared her throat. “It’s fine. Thank you for your help.”

They stood up. “Do you work here too?” He asked.

She smiled. “Nope, just here to see the amazing sights of cubicles and the cafeteria. I work a couple cubicles down.” She responded, pointing behind her.

He nodded. “Got anywhere to be right now?”

“Um…” she checked her phone. “Nope, why?”

“Uh, well, total random question, I was going to grab lunch downstairs, care to join me?”

“As long as you promise not to bump me again.” She replied.

He laughed. She edited her note. Pretty smile.

“I promise. Oh, I’m Grant, by the way.” He said, extending his hand.

“I’m Skye.” She replied, taking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Skye.”


	2. Zucchini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Skye, Grant, Leo, and Jemma are just normal people who live in New York. Skye and Grant meet in the office building they both work in, and with that, sparks fly.

“Jemma!” Skye called as she entered their penthouse. The place smelled fantastic, courtesy of her roommate and best friend, Jemma.

The penthouse was courtesy of Skye parents, Cal and Jiaying. The were both worldwide known doctors, so could afford this home for Skye and Jemma.

Skye had known Jemma since they were 11 days old. Cal and Jiaying had been in England on vacation, but little Skye didn’t want to wait to be born until they got back to the States, so she was born in a local hospital. 8 days later, Jemma was born in the same hospital, and their parents met later when the women were being pushed around on wheelchairs with their newborns by the men, and the babies met.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Jemma called back.

Of course she is. Skye hung up her jacket in the closet by the entry door and her keys rack. After taking off her shoes, she got a running start to slid through the living room on her socks into the big kitchen, swiping a baby carrot from a platter on the island.

“How was work?” Jemma asked as Skye sat down at the table in her humble little British accent while cutting up some zucchini.

“It was good.” Skye replied. “It became better when a guy bumped into me.”

Jemma grabbed another zucchini after she finished the first one. “Oo. Statistics, please.”

She recited her mental note she made for this moment. “Short black hair, styled very well. Soft eyes. Narrow lips. Neat 5 o’clock shadow. Fantastic jawline. Muscular. Overall very handsome. Oh, and a really nice smile and laugh.”

“What happened after that?”

“We went to lunch together, exchanged numbers, and basically spent the rest of the day together because we had no projects or anything to get done.”

Jemma looked up and her eyes widened. “Call him.”

“What? No! I can’t just call him like an hour after I meet him.”

“Why not? You can totally…”

Suddenly, Skye’s phone went off. Skye quickly dug it out of her back pocket. “It’s him.”

“Answer it, for God’s sake!”

Skye cleared her throat and answered it. “Hey Grant. What’s up?”

“Not much. You and Jemma doing anything in 2ish hours?”

She looked up at Jemma, forgetting she told him about her at lunch. He also told her about his roommate, Leo.

“Uh, no, why?”

“Well, I was thinking the four of us could go catch a movie or something.”

She looked at Jemma again. “A movie?”

Jemma nodded yes violently.

“Sure! Text me where you want to meet.”

“Cool. See you then.”

They said goodbye and hung up.

“A movie! How delightful!” Jemma gushed.

“You’re coming with. So is his roommate, Leo.”

“What?! Are you mad?! I don’t even know who these people are! And my zucchini…!”

“Put the zucchini in the fridge.”

Jemma huffed. “Fine. When are we going?”

“In about 2ish hours.”

She grabbed a bag for the zucchini. “You owe me.”

“Maybe you’ll like Leo!”

Jemma walked to the living room and sat on the couch. “I doubt it!” She called back.

Skye laughed and went upstairs.


	3. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Skye, Grant, Leo, and Jemma are just normal people who live in New York. Skye and Grant meet in the office building they both work in, and with that, sparks fly.

Before they knew it, Skye and Jemma were in Skye’s Jeep driving to the theater. It was a couple minutes from their building and pretty big, the two had never been to it.

Skye nervously pulled into an empty parking space. When she shut off the engine, she looked at Jemma.

“We’ll be fine, just be you.” Jemma said. “If all else fails, we’ll go home and watch Goldfinger.”

“For like the 100th time.” Skye pointed out.

Jemma grabbed her crossbody purse and chuckled. “Let’s go.”

Skye adjusted the small white dress with flowers she changed into for the occasion and they saw Grant and Leo sitting on a bench by the entrance and got up when they saw the women.

Skye and Jemma exchanged a look before Skye greeted them. “Hey guys.” She said.

“Hey.” Grant responded, looking at her dress. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded and returned to reality. “By the way, this is Leo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Skye replied. “This is Jemma.”

The two looked at their roommates. Jemma and Leo looked at each other with a look that was more than friendly.

“Um…” Jemma tried to talk, speechless.

“I…” Fitz replied. Skye and Grant smiled at each other before Grant broke the silence.

“Well, then, let’s go see a movie, shall we?” Grant said.

Skye chuckled. “Yes. Popcorn’s on me!” She said walking up with Grant to the ticket booth. Jemma and Leo lingered behind, talking.

The four ended up seeing a new random comedy that was more amusing than expected. Skye and Grant sat next to each other while Jemma and Leo sat together, looking at each other more than the actual screen.

Sooner or later, the credits started to roll and people began getting up.

Skye and Grant got up and talked a little about how good the movie and started to walk out of their row of seats. When they got to the end, they realized they were missing their two Europeans friends.

Grant smiled big and told Skye to turn around. Her jaw dropped as she saw Leo leaning in to kiss Jemma.

“Hey, guys, you want us to just leave or…” Grant called and the two pulled away, blushing and hustled to the end of the row, leaving before Skye or Grant could even taunt them.

“Got any other plans for this wonderful Friday night?” Grant asked her as they descended down the stairs to the exit.

“No, why?”

“We did just meet this morning, but I want to get to know you better. Plus, if I go home now, all Leo will talk about is Jemma.”

Grant held the door open on his way out. “Yeah, they really hit it off. But I agree, let’s do something. But what?” Skye asked

Grant stopped once he got out of the doorway. “I think I know a place.” He smiled.

“What?”

“I’ll text you the address.”

“Wait? What even is this place?”

“Just show up. I promise you’ll love it.” He replied, walking her out of the hallway of theater entrances.

They found Jemma and Leo by the door and everyone parted.

Jemma frowned. “Are we going home, then?”

“Actually, no. Grant told us to meet him somewhere.”

“With Leo?” Jemma asked hopefully.

Skye grinned and nodded. “To the Jeep!”


	4. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Skye, Grant, Leo, and Jemma are just normal people who live in New York. Skye and Grant meet in the office building they both work in, and with that, sparks fly.

Skye pulled up to the giant building. It wasn’t far out from the city, but almost right in the middle.

“Well.” Jemma said, overwhelmed. “It’s colossal.”

Grant and Leo met the two right at the door.

“What is this place?” Skye asked Grant.

“This is the best place in New York City.” Grant responded, proud. He had a small blue cooler in his right hand. “I always have a stash of beers in my car. C’mon, let’s go! The night is young!”

Skye laughed at his dorkiness and caught up to the three.

Inside, the walls were strung with blue Christmas lights, and that was pretty much the only light source, but they were really bright. There was a reception desk to their right with a security guard inside.

“Grant?” The guard said, adjusting his glasses. “It’s been a while.”

“Indeed it has, good sir.” Grant replied. He turned around to his friends. “This is Bernie, he runs this building.”

“What’s it for?” Skye asked.

“Whatever you want.” Bernie replied. “It’s for lease.”

“Bernie lets me hang out on the roof.” Grant explained.

“I let you up there. You never bring friends.”

Grant rolled his eyes. “May we go to the roof?”

“You may.” Bernie replied.

“Thank you.” Grant said to him like he was his father. “Have a nice night.”

“Good night. Lock up when you come down, please.”

The four took the elevator up to the highest floor possible then took some stairs to get to the roof.

The view was breathtaking. There was a gentle breeze that went with the view. Skye put her arms out to her side like she was Rose in Titanic. Jemma and Fitz sat down and looked out at the city.

Grant stood a couple paces behind Skye, watching her hair and her dress fly behind her.

She turned around, putting her hands down. “Go give them beers and join me, loner!” She joked, the big smile on her face remaining.

Skye played some mellower music from her phone as they four of them talked and sipped their beers. Skye and Grant noticed Jemma and Leo’s hands were on top of each other. They all talked about a variety of things that went into one crazy subject to the next. There was a lot of laughing. Though Skye only knew Grant for not even a full day, she just instantly trusted him.  
Leo kissed Jemma after an hour and a half or so. Skye and Grant inched closer to each other slowly throughout the nights and by the time the kiss happened Skye was lying on Grant’s firm chest and Grant had his arm around her.

After Jemma pulled away, Skye and Grant looked up at each other.

“Look at that, our two friends are in love.” Skye mumbled, smiling, knowing the two lovebirds couldn’t hear her.

Grant nodded and checked his phone. “It’s past midnight. Do you guys want to head home?”

“Really? Time really does pass when you’re having fun.”

“Yeah. Time is disrespectful that way.”

The four stepped in the elevator. “Well when is time not disrespectful?” Skye asked.

“What do you mean?” Grant said, crossing his arms as Skye hit the 1st floor button and the elevator doors met.

“It goes by quickly when you’re enjoying yourself, and slows down when you’re not.”

“Time’s a bitch.” Grant smiled.

She turned around to face him and smiled back when their eyes met. “Time’s a bitch.” She agreed and the doors opened back up.

Once they all stepped out, Jemma and Leo walked a little farther away from Skye and Grant to say goodbye. Grant dug through his back pocket to find the key to the building, and when he found it, he locked the front doors.

“Tonight was fun.” Grant said to Skye.

“I agree. Let’s do it again sometime.”

“Definitely.”

Jemma pulled Leo in for one last kiss before they all got in their cars and Grant and Leo left. After looking at the building and thinking about tonight, Jemma nudged Skye back to reality and they drove back to their place.


	5. California

The roof sort of became Grant, Skye, Jemma, and Leo’s place. Grant and Skye had known each other for almost a year now, and were as close as ever. Jemma and Leo just shared their 10 month anniversary last week and they had a four person party on the roof. Bernie had no problem with it; they were fairly mellow people and didn’t make much of a racket.

But, tonight Grant had texted Skye saying to meet at the roof tonight, and she arrived a couple minutes early to sit and stare at the stars.

“Hey.” She heard behind her, and her heart skipped a beat.

She turned around and saw him there, half of his face covered in darkness as he sat down next to her.

“Hey.” She replied, squinting slightly to see his face in the uneven, beautifully crooked lighting of the city.

“Skye.” He said, walking closer to her as the black on his face faded. “I gotta tell you something. I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“What is it?”

He sat down next to her. “My mom, she uh… she lived in California. In the home me and my brothers and sister grew up in, she never wanted to move. The old place was broken down, had run its course, but she always loved it. Hell, she was even born in the thing.”

Skye chuckled a very breathy laugh and let Grant continued.

“She breathed her first breath in that house. And, as of yesterday, her last.”

“Grant, I’m so sorry.” She said, a tear rolling down her cheek at Grant’s pain. “Are you going to fly out to California?”

“I wanted you to come with me.” He finally blurted out.

“Me? What about Leo?”

“He’s not feeling well. I talked to Jemma and she said she’d check up on him. Look, I know it’s kinda crazy for me to just lay this on you, but I really need…”

“Yes.” She said, looking into his hurt eyes.

He looked up. “Really?”

“I care about you, Grant. If you want me to come with you, I will.”

“I really care about you too, Skye.” He said. “When I thought of who to go with, you were the first person who came to mind. You’re actually in my mind a lot, now that I think about it.”

The corners of her lips went up a little. “Yeah, me too.”

After they looked at each other for a little bit, Grant took her cheek in his hand and pulled her in. “Would I ruin the moment if I kissed you right now?” He whispered.

“You’d actually make it better if you did.”

He grinned and their lips met. Until this moment, they had never really thought about romantic feelings for each other. After all the Netflix and Chinese takeout nights, they just felt like best friends, and nothing more. But now, now things had changed in an instant. When his lips touched hers, it sent a rush of warmth through her body.

He pulled away first. “You don’t have to come with me, Skye. Really.”

“I know.” She said. “But I want to be there for you. It’s okay.” She took a breath and put her head on his shoulder. “But until we leave, let’s just forget about everything and look at the night.”

He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. “Yeah.” He said, nodding as a tear rolled down his face. “Let’s do just that.”


	6. Cars

2 weeks later, for the 5th time in 3 minutes, Skye knocked on Grant’s bedroom door. Well, now she was really just banging on it.

“Grant!” She said. “I know you’re in there!” They both have the keys for the front doors of each other’s apartments, just in case they needed to get in. Unfortunately, she didn’t have a key to Grant’s door.

She wasn’t getting a response. “Grant I know you don’t want to go and you’ve been avoiding it all week but we have to get to the airport or else we’ll miss our flight!”

She heard his bed move, footsteps to the door, and then it slowly creaked open. His hair was all over the place, his 5 o’clock shadow needed some trimming, and he was still just in his sleeping boxers. “No we won’t.” He said. “I know you’re just saying that to get me out of bed. Even if we left in an hour we’d have a good 2 hours at the airport.”

She frowned. “You know me too well.” She said, holding his hands and giving him a kiss. “Can you please get ready so we can go? Maybe we can get some breakfast. Or I can make some.” She suggested. “You know what? That’s what we’ll do. I’m going to go say hi to Leo and give him a new cup of tea, and while you get ready, I will whip up some pumpkin pancakes.”

He sighed. “You work too hard.”

“It comes with dating you.” She said, walking to the kitchen.

He smiled. He liked it when she said that. He just liked the whole thought of it, really. Skye and Grant dating. A couple.

“Hm.” He said to himself, repeating the phrase and closing the door to get dressed. A couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a half hour they were in Grant’s prized cherry red Corvette on the highway and on their way to the airport. Grant kept one hand on the steering wheel and one on the stickshift, holding on to both tightly.

“Hey.” Skye said after checking to make sure their big suitcase with their stuff in it was still in tack in the backseat. She put her hand on top of his stickshift hand. “You good?”

“Yes.” Grant replied quickly and sternly. Skye didn’t buy it for one second.

“I’m sorry for your mom, but we’ll go visit the house while we’re there…”

“It’s not that.” He said. “I…” He took it back. “Nevermind.”

Skye sat up. “Don’t you ‘nevermind’ me.” Skye reminded him. He pulled a ‘nevermind’ last week when they were debating what movie to watch a few nights ago and he suggested the watch Forrest Gump even though she hates dramas and she loved them.

“What did you say?” She asked him, scrolling through Netflix while she rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. “Because I can’t find anything to watch.”

“Oh, nevermind.” He said, and she popped her head up. They watched Forrest Gump that night.

“I just… I may or may not have a fear of airplanes.”

She scoffed and sat back down on her chair, her sunglasses falling back onto her face. “Airplanes?”

“I know, it’s kind of stupid and embarrassing…”

Skye kept her eyes on the road. “It’s not at all stupid and embarrassing. It’s a perfectly funded fear. They’re just too high in the air for comfort.”

“It’s not just that.” He said. “It’s like… if something was to happen to the plane, like it got hijacked or something, like…”

“All you could do is sit helplessly.” Skye finished for him, squeezing his hand. “Not be able to do anything about it.”

“Have you ever just had a feeling that you’re not living your life right?” He asked her, looking at her for a second.

She took a breath. “Yeah.” She replied.

“I’ve always felt like… like, it’s my duty or something… to help people.”

She looked at him. “Me too.”

He met her gaze. “And when I think about it more…”

_Crash._


	7. Becky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a quick thing to say before you start reading the next chapter. Trust me, I really, really love Skyeward fluff and it's great for a one shot but I didn't really feel like it'd work to just keep adding more and more fluff. I couldn't really think of ways to keep a story going with just fluff, some things have to happen in order for it to not be boring. So that's all. Enjoy Chapter 7!

Skye couldn’t remember anything between the second of impact and now, as she woke up.

A nurse was standing at a computer to her right. As she became more alert, she first felt a sharp pain. She looked down at her left arm and saw she was wearing a sling. She had probably broken her arm. She then felt a poking sensation in her right arm. She looked down and saw it was an IV. She noticed she was in a hospital bed. In a hospital. In one of those hospital gowns.

“Oh.” The nurse said friendly and smiled at her. “You’re up.”

“Hello.” Skye said. “Um, how long have I been here?”

“Well in that bed, a day and a half.” She checked her watch. “Well, probably two days now.”

Skye looked out a window behind the nurse and saw the sun slowly going to bed for night.

“You’d also been in surgery for a few hours.” She said, then picked up her ID from her chest. “By the way, I’m Becky.”

She nodded. “Thanks for saving my life, Becky.”

Becky smiled again. “Well, for that you’d need to thank the surgeons. You needed it. So did he.”

Her heart almost stopped. “Grant.” She said frantically. Grant, where is he?”

“It’s okay.” Becky said with her reassuring and gentle voice. “He’s alive.”

Skye breathing slowed down a little but still was fairly quick. “Like, what kind of alive? Barely?”

“No.” The nurse said. “He’s in a coma.”

Skye exhaled a long exhale. “Coma.” She repeated.

“Yes ma’am. He’s been in a coma since he finished surgery, which is about 3 days. He took most of the shock from the accident.”

“Well he’s going to be pissed if he wakes up.” Skye said, scoffing.

“Why’s that?”

“His prized car is probably broke.”

“It is.” Becky confirmed. “Very broken.”

“Can I go see him?” Skye asked.

“Right now, you need to stay in bed for a little while so we can take a couple tests to make sure you’re good. In the morning you’re welcome to go visit.”

Skye exhaled again. “Okay.” She said. “I’ll do that.”

“Alright.” The reassuring tone came back. “He’ll be waiting.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first person Skye saw when she woke up was Jemma.

“Oh, Skye.” She said, hugging her neck.

Skye groaned, still waking up. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine…” She said faintly.

“Leo is with Grant.” She reported. “We aren’t missing much, judging by Grant’s condition…” Her voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

“Yup.” Skye said. “But, thanks for coming.”

“Oh, of course! And as for your parents…”

“They couldn’t come.” Daisy said in a low voice, looking at the open door in front of her, then trailed to a chair on her left holding Jemma’s bag. “What’s new.”

“They really wanted to, I swear.” Jemma said, but wasn’t really believing it herself. If they wanted to come, they’d be here. They’re perfectly capable of finding about 7 ways to get from wherever they are to New York, but for some reason they’d rather honor their commitments to their jobs then to their daughters. Skye was right though; it wasn’t anything new. They’ve missed almost all her birthdays, don’t really come for holidays, they just stay as far as they can, for some reason.

“But I’m here, and Leo’s here. And we’re here for you.” Jemma finally spoke after the too long going silence.

“Thank you.” Skye said, then sat up carefully. “I wish Becky was here so we could get these tests over with so I can go see Grant.”

“Becky?”

“The nurse. She said I could see him today after I finish up a couple things.”

Becky walked in, peppy as usual. “Hi there!” She said, smiling. “Who’s this?”

“This is Jemma, my best friend.” Skye said, holding Jemma’s arm.

Jemma lifted up her hand as a makeshift wave. “Hello.” She said with her innocent British voice.

“Alright, well if you don’t like blood, you might want to leave because I’m going to do some tests here on Skye.”

“Oh, I’m okay,” Jemma said, going back to the chair with her purse, picking up her purse, sitting down, and pulling out her phone. “But thanks for asking.”

“No problem.” Becky said, grabbing a plastic band to tie around Skye’s arms so she could draw some blood and soon after began drawing.


	8. Visit

A half and hour after she finished two other tests and a doctor came in to check her up one last time, Becky took out Skye’s IV and Skye had stood up probably the first time since she got in Gran’t car. It felt strange, her legs didn’t automatically wake up as she hoped but didn’t expect they would, so it felt like she was walking on jelly. Immediately, Jemma was by her side, putting Skye’s free arm over her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Jemma asked her as they walked around the room carefully to get her legs back in the habit of being used.

Skye nodded, biting her lip. Her broken arm was still sore but all she could think about was Grant.

After her legs were back in action, she asked Becky if she knew were Grant was.

“I’m not sure,” She replied, but Jemma said she did and she picked up her bag and they were on their way.

He was on the same floor and only about 7 doors down from her. When she saw him, she immediately felt like crying. There was another nurse by his computer, as he just sat there in bed. His face was covered in purple and blue bruises and a few patched up cuts. His hair was a little messy at the end, but still fairly intact. She saw Leo sitting on a chair by his bedside, his chin on his chest, asleep.

Jemma went up to him and gently shook his shoulder to wake up.

He snorted a little then his head popped up. “Hm?”

“Leo, did you take your medicine this morning?” Jemma asked him, giving him a good morning kiss on his forehead.

“Uh, no.” He replied, standing up. Skye realized he was probably still sick. “I’ve been here, I left them at home…”

“It’s fine,” Jemma assured him. “We’ll drive to your apartment and grab them. Well that is , if Skye is okay with staying here for a little while…”

“No, I’m fine.” Skye said. “Go get his meds. I kind of wanted to be alone with him for a little bit anyway.”

“Oh.” Jemma said, almost with a surprised tone in her voice. “Alright, we’ll be on our way then.”

Skye nodded and took Leo’s place in the chair pulling it up closer to his bed as Jemma and Leo left, closing the door behind them.

For a long minute the only sound in the room was the steady heart monitor. She hated it. She wanted to punch the stupid things lights out. Sure, it said Grant was alive, but he wasn’t really alive. He can’t do anything. He can just sit there and make people feel bad for him. But if she were to drown it out by talking, what is there to say? She can apologize, but she won’t know if it’s okay. She can talk to him, but what’s the point? What’s a conversation between someone and a person in a coma? It’s just a crazy person talking to themselves. It’s like, in the movies, when people talk to the person in the coma in hopes they’ll hear their voice and they can try to coax them to wake up. It’s total crap. You can’t just talk someone out of a coma.

“Hey, Grant.” She said anyway, because at this point she was pretty darn desperate. “So, it’s me, Skye, which you probably knew based on my voice because I don’t really think I sound like anyone else like I’m not British or Scottish like- okay anyway, so um…”

Her vision became blurry due to an unexpected abundance of tears filling her eyes. “Um… I was thinking maybe I’d go to your mom’s funeral in place of you and let your family know what happened, but that’s probably a bad idea because I don’t know if they want more bad news, you know? But I mean, you’re not dead or anything, you’ll wake up. Right?”

She sat there stupidly, waiting for his response as a couple of tears began their journey down her face.

“Yes, you will.” She answered for him. “You know what?”

She grabbed her phone from her purse and used Siri to call Jemma.

“Hello?” She answered after the two dial tones, as usual. “We’re leaving right now and we’re going to McDonald’s for breakfast, do you want…”

“Jemma. Jemma.” Skye said frantically. “Before you go I need something. It’s about Grant.”


	9. Airport

“Yes, yes what is it?” Jemma asked, just as frantic.

“Okay, this might sound really weird but just trust me on this. I need you to go into Grant’s room and go to the big dresser to the right of his bed. Go now.” Skye ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” Jemma replied. “Okay, the dresser is in front of me. What now?”

“Go into the second drawer on the left. If I’m not mistaken, there should be…” Skye took a breath and looked at Grant. “His underwear.”

“Mmhm.” Jemma said, and Skye could imagine her uncomfortable face. It was almost kind of funny. “Tidy whities.”

Skye smirked. “All the way at the bottom there is a letter, correct?”

Jemma frowned and dug her hand in the drawer and felt a envelope. She then grabbed it and fished it out of the drawer and closed it when she was done. “I got it!” She announced. “Now what?”

“Get me an Egg McMuffin and a hash brown from McDonald’s and bring the letter to me.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Thanks, Jem, you’re the best.” Skye said, then hung up.

She looked back at Grant. “I’ll be back.” She promised him as she got up, then kissed his forehead before she left.

The first place she went was the bathroom. She was so caught up in wanting to see Grant she didn’t even think about using the bathroom. After that, she went to the big round desk in the middle on this big round floor of this hospital.

The first nurse she saw behind the table was Becky, so she went there.

“Hey, Becky.” Skye said, resting her arm in a sling on the table.

“Hiya!” Becky replied. “Whaddya need?”

“Could you look up what happened in the accident? Like what happened and stuff?”

 

“Oh I don’t need to,” She said, standing up. “You two were driving on the left side of the freeway and a man, who we assume was drunk, swerved off the right side of the freeway where he was and rammed right into your front left.”

“So that’s why Grant is the most banged up.” Skye looked down.

“He took almost all the impact. It’s a miracle he’s even alive, really. But you know, everyone has their miracles.”

“Yeah.” Skye said, looking back up. “He was my miracle.”

“Skye!” She heard Jemma’s voice. In one hand she carried a brown McDonald’s bag and in the other, the letter. Skye almost ran to her and took the letter, her shaking hands opening it.

“Please don’t let me miss it.” She pleaded to herself. She opened it and the letter and skimmed it for the information she needed.

Skye exhaled a breath of relief and threw her head back. “Yes.” She said to herself, then looked back at Jemma. “I need to book a flight to California.”

“California? Why?” Her eyes narrowed. “Are you going to his mother’s funeral?”

Skye nodded and swallowed. “I know his family is probably worried about the funeral plans and coping with her death, but I feel like they deserve to know Grant’s in a coma. And plus, I have the rest of the week off for work.”

“I can come with you.” But Skye shook her head. “Leo’s still under the weather and I need you to be here in case Grant wakes up. I’ll be fine.”

Jemma gave her a look then said, “Alright. If that’s what you want to do. I’ll be here. Call if you need anything.”

Skye nodded. “I need to get home but I can’t drive.”

“I’ll drive.” Jemma said, handing her the bag. “You eat in the car.”

Skye smiled then gave Jemma a one handed hug. “Thank you so much.”

Jemma nodded. “It comes with being your best friend.”

They left right after that, Leo wanting to stay with Grant. Skye took Jemma’s orders and ate her breakfast in the car. When they got to the apartment, Skye booked a flight and Jemma packed some things for her. Then they got in the car. And drove. On that freeway. Then Skye saw it and lost it. The left headlight of Grant’s car. Sitting on the side of the road, demanding attention Skye was giving it. She cried and cried even as they passed it. Jemma stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Skye recollected herself when they pulled up. The sky decided to lose the warm happy sun and replaced it with storm clouds and rain, to match Skye’s mood, perhaps.

She hugged Jemma goodbye and thanked her again and headed to the door. From there she went through check in and security and when she got to her terminal she slumped in the first chair she saw and pulled out her phone. After a while, she saw some blurry pink in front of her. She looked up and saw a confused little girl standing in front of her.

Skye smiled a fake smile. “Hello.”

“What happened to your arm?” The girl asked, skipping to the point.

“Oh…” The girl looked very young, maybe 3, and didn’t want to lay the truth down on her just yet. “I, uh, I got hurt.”

“How’d you get hurt?” The thing she’d forgotten is that children are very persistent if they want to know something.

“I got in a car accident.” Skye replied.

The girl’s expression didn’t change like she expected it to, it just stayed confused. “You got in a car crash and all you did was hurt your arm?”

“Well, I wasn’t driving. My boyfriend was.”

“Your boyfriend?” She said, making a yucky face that made Skye actually smile. “Boys have cooties, ew!”

“Well I managed to find a boy who doesn’t have cooties.”

“What happened to him? Did he hurt his arm too?”

“Um, no.” Skye replied, her head dropping a little. “He’s in a coma.”

“What’s a coma?” The girl asked.

“Well…” Skye put her phone face down on her lap. “A coma means going to sleep until you feel better.”

“Go to sleep?” The girl said, almost worried. “Does that mean die? Daddy said Mommy was sleeping 2 days ago, but she hasn’t woken up yet. Maybe she’s in a coma too.” Skye giggled, hearing the girl pronounce the word like comma then her straight face returned when she realized what the girl was saying.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Me neither. Daddy and I are going to California now. I don’t know why. What if Mommy wakes up and we aren’t there? That would be very bad.”

“It would.” Skye said flatly. “Now, how about you go back to your daddy and talk to him? I bet he’s looking for you.”

“Maybe he is!” The girl said, nodding. “Bye bye! I hope your arm feels better! And I hope your boyfriend wakes up, too!”

“Thank you.” Skye said, smiling again, and the girl skipped away.

Skye then lay back in her chair, hoping Grant and that’s girl’s mom would wake up.


	10. Meredith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry it's been a while since I've updated this last. I really hope you all still are into it. I had two problems. The first was a huge work load, and the second was raw writer's block. I didn't really know the direction I wanted to go with this story but I have tons of ideas now so you should be seeing more frequent updates now, and if it's a slow quarter, I'll let you all know in the previous chapter. Anyway, here is Chapter 10!

The plane ride went fairly smooth, her music being a big help to keep her from crying again. When she landed, she took an Uber to her apartment and checked the time. It was 7:00. Skye showered, changed into comfy pajamas, and hopped into her bed with the fresh sheets that hotels always have that she loves. After 2 hours of TV watching, she decided she needed to get some sleep for the event tomorrow and went to bed.

The next morning was a blur. She’d woken up late (Grant was usually the one who would wake her up) so she took the fastest shower recorded, changed, did her hair and makeup, and headed to the funeral home. When the driver of her car pulled up to the small building, she thanked him, got out of the car, and fixed her simple little black dress. From there, she grabbed her black clutch from the car and went to where Grant’s family was meeting. She stood alone for all of it, until the end when someone approached her with a simple “Hello.”

She turned around, standing face to face with the owner of the voice, a woman who appeared to be the sister Grant told her about.

“I haven’t seen you at gatherings. Are you part of the family?” She asked Skye.

“Um, no, actually. I’m here to represent Grant, sort of.”

“Represent? Why couldn’t he come?” The woman asked nervously. “Did something happen?”

“Yes.” Skye replied.

Grant’s sister put her hand to her mouth. “Oh, God, no.” She said, looking at the ground and starting to cry.

“Oh, no, no.” Skye said, rubbing her back. “No, he’s alive.”

She looked back up. “Oh. Then what…”

“He’s in a coma. We got in a car accident.”

The woman nodded slowly, taking in the news. “Oh. Alright. That’s better than dead, right?” She laughed uneasily.

“Yeah. A lot better.”

The reception was held at Grant’s mother’s house, the Family’s House, they all called it, and Skye managed to talk to all of Grant’s cousins, aunts, uncles, siblings, and father to fill them in on his absence.

She was about to leave until she heard a shaky voice calling out her name. She cocked her head and turned around, seeing an elderly woman sitting in a chair in the corner, barely holding her arm in the air to make herself seen.

Skye approached the woman, who offered her the chair across from her. Skye sat down.

“You’re here for Grant, I hear.” The woman said, her lips only moving just enough to produce the sounds on the words. “Is it just a coma?”

“Yes ma’am.” Skye replied.

“Don’t call me ma’am, that makes me feel old and formal.” The woman said, trying to muster a laugh, but all that came out was a weak cough. She adjusted her seating in the vintage flower-printed chair she sat on. “Meredith is okay.”

“Meredith.” Skye repeated. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Meredith.”

“You too, sweetie.” Meredith smiled. “You know Grant is my nephew? I would tell you all the embarrassing stories from when he was little to you, but when he wakes up, he’d never hear the end of it.”

Skye laughed. “Very true. You can just keep those stories in the family.”

“Why, honey, aren’t you here mourning with us?”

“Well, yes.”

“Aren’t you sitting here, talking to me?”

“Um, yes, I am.”

Meredith took Skye’s hand. “Then you are part of the family.”

After their talk, Skye decided to go back to her hotel and pack her things since she was leaving tomorrow. After everything was done, she changed at sat under the sheets of her bed in the dark for a little while, thinking about everyone and everything, until dreams decided it was their turn to occupy her mind.

The following afternoon, Skye arrived home safely and got a ride back to her home from Jemma.

“How was California?”

“It was alright,” Skye replied. “I mostly just talked to his family, explaining where Grant was. How is he doing?”

“Better. His brain has been a lot more active today.”

Skye sat back in her chair. “That’s good.”

They fell silent, until Jemma put her arm on Skye’s leg. “He’ll be okay.” Jemma assured Skye.

And she wished she could wholeheartedly believe her.


	11. Awake

The next 2 days were fairly routine and uneventful, wake up, get dressed, go to the hospital with Jemma and Leo, Jemma and Leo part with her to go do something less depressing, Skye goes home and watching a healthy blend of Keeping Up With The Kardashians and House Hunters. But third day was different. This time, there was a knock on the door, followed by it clicking open.

“Hi Jemma.” Skye called. The door closed, and she heard footsteps. Since she got no response, she turned around on the couch to see who was behind her.

Luckily, it wasn’t a criminal. It was just her parents.

“Mom? Dad?” Skye tilted her head, getting up and turning off the TV. She looked down at the 2 huge suitcases and 1 big duffle bag of designer luggage her parents carried. “Are you back from something?”

“Yes, Skye, don’t you remember? We said we’d be in Dubai for a month and a half a month and a half ago.” Jiaying said.

“Oh yeah!” Skye said, looking down at the ground and shaking her head. “Sorry, just everything with Grant has been a lot. Welcome home.”

“Grant? Who’s Grant?” Cal asked.

She looked up. “Who’s Grant? Um, my boyfriend Grant?”

“Oh, right, right, right!” The both said in unison, not very convincing.

“I called you the day I woke up from the accident and told you everything. You said you couldn’t make it?”

“Yes, yes.” Her mother said, and Skye knew she just now remembered all of this. Jiaying took her hand. “I’m so sorry, you know we tried and it just didn’t work out. Cal had a conference that afternoon and I was settling a deal.”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Skye frowned.

“Is Grant okay?”

“Dad! He’s in a coma! Why does everything I say to you two go through one ear and out the other, and everything about work gets sucked up like a sponge!”

“Honey, we’re sorry but with everything happening…”

Skye’s phone rang suddenly. She took it out of her pocket. It was Jemma. Skye answered. “Hey Jemma, what’s…”

“Skye, Skye!” Jemma said frantically. “Get to the hospital now!”

“W-what?! What happened?!” Skye replied, equally panicked.

“He’s awake.” Jemma replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye probably won some world record for how fast she was out the door and in the hospital. She told her parents she’d be back and didn’t do much explaining after that. It’s not like they deserved it, after all.

Skye ran to the reception table, where Becky met her. Before Skye could even finish what she was saying, Becky gently said, “Room 511.”

Skye went over to the instructed room, and she almost froze when she saw Grant’s eyes.

Jemma and Leo got up when she entered, and there were a few other doctors in the little room, but to her, the only two people in that room were her and Grant. When their eyes met, it was like time stopped.

He smiled. “Skye.”

She used her two hands to cover her nose and quivering lips. “Grant.”

She was back in reality when Jemma rubbed her shoulder.

“Oh, also, my parents are home.” Skye said to Jemma, not even turning around to see her.

“What?!”

It took about an two and a half hours for Skye to actually be alone with Grant. After all the tests, and Jemma, Leo, Grant, and Skye collectively talking, it was finally just them in the room.

Grant pulled his head back and sighed, closing his eyes, as Skye picked up the chair she was sitting on and put it by his bed. She took his hand. “You okay?”

“Ironically, I’m tired. And my head hurts. There’s just been a lot of tests and things happening too quickly.”

“I get it.” She said.

He paused for a second, then turned his head to face her, studying her. “You didn’t get hurt too bad, did you?”

“Nah, I just messed up my arm a little, but I’m good. The guy hit you pretty directly, so that’s why you’re so bad. I mean, no like, bad, but…”

Grant chuckled. “I know what you mean.”

Skye smiled and, for the first time probably ever in their relationship, they were absolutely silent. No TV in the background, no kisses, nothing. Just a black hole of quiet.

To escape it after 5 terribly long minutes, Skye said “I went to your mom’s funeral.”

He turned to look at her. “Really?”

“Yeah, I figured your family should know where you were and why you weren’t answering their calls. Your sister’s really nice. I also met your aunt Meredith.”

“You met Aunt Merry?” He said. “Oh no, I hope she didn’t bring up stories from when I was a kid…”

Skye laughed. “No, no, don’t worry, she didn’t. Your mom’s house was absolutely beautiful.”

“It really is nice, isn’t it? It was originally my great-grandmother’s, built in the 40’s. My mom preserved it as much as she could.”

“It’s incredible.”

Grant nodded, then sighed, saying “Skye?”

She met his look. “Yeah?”

“I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head. “There’s no use for that. It already happened, and I was barely hurt. At least you’re alive.”

“Remember when I said I thought it was my life purpose to help people?”

“Yes.”

“See, I had some time to think about it, and, if you want to, I want us to work at that. Together.”

“Yes, let’s do that. I would really love that.” She smiled, and he smiled back, then they just ended up laughing for no reason at all.


End file.
